Vehicles often include one or more filling ports, such as but not limited to a fuel filling port, which are accessed through an opening in a body panel of the vehicle. Such vehicles generally include a cover assembly that is attached to the body of the vehicle, and covers the filling port. A hinge is used to attach the cover assembly to the body, so that the cover assembly may rotate between an open position providing access to the filling port, and a closed position covering the filling port, and providing an exterior surface that is substantially flush with the body panel adjacent the filling port.